UN FUERTE EMPUJÓN
by Lady Pecosa
Summary: minific... Pudiera Eliza de alguna forma, alguna vez... hacer algo por Candy?
1. Chapter 1

**UN** **FUERTE** **EMPUJÓN**

De Lady Pecosa

Capítulo 1

 ** _15 de julio 1917_**

Vine a la casa Andley, por que supe que ella vendría para estas fechas, claro no podía faltar a la fiesta de compromiso de la otra arribista…

 **yugkcc!,**

Aun continuo sin entender como la tía abuela es que ha permitido esa unión, si los Britter han venido de más a menos, en realidad lo único que quieren es casar a la huérfana con Archie para salvarse de la quiebra, seguramente fue por la intervención del vagabundo ese…. SIIII, aunque lo hayan presentado como el abuelo William's, no deja de ser un vagabundo… es por eso que ya casi no vengo a quedarme en la mansión… (Una tiene su dignidad)…

…Ja!, pero hoy no podía perdérmelo, hace tiempo que no me divierto… y… bueno la huérfana de establo es tan… tan… Diossss! …Es, tan cómodo fastidiarla!, hasta siento que respiro mejor, cada vez que la veo con su cara de mustia… claro!, que engañe a otros, porque a mí, NO!, y jamás me perderé de la ocasión de disgustara….

*****************TyC*****************

 ** _17 de julio 1917_**

El día de ayer no tuve ocasión de cruzarme con ella, entre la arribista y la otra tonta cuatro ojos, la entretuvieron en las compras y todas esas cosas…

Estúpidas!, se comportan como si realmente fueran de la alta sociedad…!

El caso es que esta mañana decidí salir a montar un poco, y me encontraba cerca del lago esperando a que la yegua descansara, cuando de pronto escuche un lamento muy doloroso… Diablos! Me asuste enormemente, lo juro, por un momento me quede paralizada, pero… que va!, yo soy Elisa Leggan y yo no le tengo miedo a nada… entonces me acerque muy sigilosamente y la vi… No sé qué sentí en ese momento…

…estaba doblada de rodillas, con la cara hacia la grava, tenía la mano derecha apretada entre las piernas y el estómago y en la mano izquierda vi que sostenía un papel, parecía un recorte de periódico, y se estremecía en espasmos de llanto…

No se… ¿será que nunca había visto llorar a nadie de esa forma?… o ¿será que nunca había visto a una huérfana llorar de esa forma?... no lo sé, lo cierto es que… mmm… me pareció tan de mal gusto que no lo pude soportar y mejor me fui de ahí tan pronto como pude.

…Aunque debo confesar que ya era la hora de la cena y yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza la duda del porque estaría llorando de esa manera… así que me aplique a investigar un poco… NOOOO!... no es que ella me importe en absoluto, la verdad, si corro a buscar el motivo, es para encontrar una muy buena forma de como fastidiarla y … bueno,¿por qué no?... seria lindo fastidiarle el día del compromiso de la otra arribista!... jaja!

*****************TyC*****************

 ** _18 de julio 1917_**

Vaya!... jamás ni en sueños imagine que yo alguna vez escribiera, esto… debe ser por la muerte de Stear que ando mega sensible… (Bueno Stear murió hace dos años), pero…..

Hoy la estúpida de la mucama me ha traído el desayuno a mi habitación, me alegre que por primera vez no estuviera fria

Ochhh!... pero estas tipas siempre se las arreglan para importunar mi día…

Me ha traído el diario de ayer!...

¿LO PUEDES CREER?!,

El diario de ayer, claro, no se puede esperar que esas… "mujeres" …tengan siquiera idea de lo que es leer!, …en fin, estaba a punto de llamar a la idiota esa para que me cambiara el diario, cuando lo vi, había un agujero a mitad de la página de espectáculos… no se bien a qué pero de inmediato me vino a la cabeza la escena de ayer en el lago… mmm!.. Candy llorando con un pedazo de periódico entre sus manos, y justo, falta ese trozo en la página de los espectáculos… no hace falta ser muy lista como para saber de qué se trata…

Me vestí de inmediato y salí a buscar el diario del día anterior, en algún lugar lo deben conservar, … ciertamente no demore demasiado en dar con uno, busque la página 1D… Eureka!, lo sabía!... la noticia es de Terry, leí brevemente

… Dice que su obra de teatro Hamlet está siendo todo un éxito, que han decidió repetir la temporada… ¿Le molestara que El este teniendo tanto éxito?...

mmm! Sería bueno dar una vuelta por Nueva York, hace tiempo que no disfruto de un buen teatro…

…dice que… ¿Se ha comprometido con Susana Marlowe?... wowww!, jaja!... con razón lloraba la huérfana… Dios!... adoro a Terry él sí que lo supo hacer, yo devanándome los sesos años enteros para humillar como se merece a la criada de establo y Terry lo hizo tan sencillo… jaja!... prefirió a la parapléjica esa, una plebeya cualquiera en lugar de Candy… Wowww! Ese hombre me encanta!

La muy estúpida de Candy en verdad se enamoró de él… vaya que es una arribista… claro!... ¿cómo se le ocurre que podría aspirar a ocupar un lugar en la realeza?... jijiji!... Y Terry la boto!...jajaja!... que esplendida mañana!

Pase un día de lujo, fui a visitar a algunas amistades, vino a visitarme el hijo menor de los Rockefeller… achhh!, no lo soporto (es poco más de 20 años mayor que yooo!), si no fuera porque mi madre me obligo a atenderlo, lo hubiera dejado plantado… mmm!... pero aun así, hoy disfrute de su compañía… sin embargo, no logre sacármela de la cabeza… esa huérfana, mucama de segunda… casi sin pensarlo me venía a la cabeza la imagen del lago, y ahora sabiendo que todo es por Terry…

DIABLOSSSS!, NO LO PUEDO CREER!...

¿Me está dando lastima?…

 **NOOOO!...**

… debo estar muy cansada, será mejor que vaya a dormir!

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**UN** **FUERTE** **EMPUJÓN**

 _De Lady Pecosa_

Capítulo 2

 **Agosto 1918**

Ayer finalmente la otra arribista logro su cometido de atrapar a Archie para siempre…. Agkkk!, y el muy estúpido, se veía tan feliz… fue una fiesta… mmm!... bien!... que puedo decir, unos pobretones como los Britter, no podían ofrecer nada mejor…

Pero igual, no disfrute… y todo por la huérfana… agjjj!, siempre se las arregla para fastidiarme la vida… y es que no podía dejar de verla… había pensado en restregarle en la cara que seguramente ahora que ha pasado un año desde que Terry se comprometió con la "coja" esa, seguramente estarían a días de anunciar su boda, incluso hasta quería decirle que si quiere yo misma le compraría un vestido de gala para que pudiera ir a esa celebración… y que viera una vez más como su adorado Terry, prefirió a la actricita de segunda esa, y no a Candy…

…pero… no sé porque no encontré la ocasión, la busque con la mirada varias ocasiones, parecía tan… ayyy!, no se… se veía realmente feliz por su "amiga"… pero en el fondo de sus ojos se veía tan… ¿desolada?... hubo un momento en que me pareció que iba a empezar a llorar en cualquier instante, tenía la vista clavada en esa planta tan simple que trajo el vagabundo de uno de sus viajes… ¿cómo se llama?... ahh sí!, dicen que son flores de narcisos, waaa!... no puede haber planta más silvestre… aunque no puedo negar que tiene una dulce fragancia…

…en fin quería también decirle que fui a Nueva York… y que Terry esta...

..…. "MAS BUENO QUE NUNCA"… wowww!...

…disculpa que tenga que abanicarme, pero es que, ¿no comprendo porque me siento tan abochornada cada vez que le recuerdo?, mmm!,

…bueno, tú lo sabes, siempre me gusto y alguna vez creí que hubiera dado la vida por él… claro!, antes de que apareciera la huérfana y me lo quitara!, como siempre ella se queda con todo lo mío….

Aunque… bueno esta vez no fue así…

…va!, lo cierto es que ahora que lo vi, tuve que disimular ante la presencia de John el impacto que me causo…

SIIIIII!, ya lo sé, te había dicho que ya no saldría nunca más con John Rockefeller, es un viejo al lado mío, pero es lindo, me trata bien y además aunque tiene casi 40, la verdad es que es refinado y… vaya, no esta tan mal…

Aunque ¿Terry?!

Pfss!, …de verdad me dejo sin aire, ahora entiendo porque la huérfana estúpida lo lloraba tanto…

 **Diablos!... ¿QUIEN NO LLORARÍA POR TENERLO?..**.

Por cierto, después de la representación hubo una recepción en uno de los hoteles que está en los suburbios que tal vez John compre algún día… el caso es que me llego el cotilleo, escuche a una de las actrices, (Kleis creo que se llama) comentar con otra, que la tal Susana, en realidad chantajeo a Terry con lo de su accidente, para quedarse con él, te confieso que ya había escuchado algo de eso, que ella lo había salvado y por eso le amputaron la pierna… pero jamás imagine que hubiera utilizado algo así para obligar a Terry a quedarse con ella…

Demonios!

Esta tipa, sí que me rebaso… ahh!, ni siquiera a mi… ELISA LEGGAN …se me hubiese ocurrido algo tan… tan… SINIESTRO!... vaya que la huérfana nació con la estrella volteada….

Mmm!, bueno, se lo merece…!

…pero aún me sigo preguntando si ella sabrá la razón de porque Terry la desprecio…

Tonterías!, qué más da, si me encanta que esa oportunista, por fin tuviera su merecido…

… yo por mi parte quise hablar con Terry, si porque estaba en la recepción, dicen que regularmente no asiste, pero esta vez fue porque la organizaba la hermana mayor de John (creo que son muy conocidos del Duque de Grandchester)…

…lo importante es que me acerque a él, DIABLOS!...

Me tengo que abanicar de nuevo!,

Me temblaban las piernas, pfss!, tan solo mirar esos bíceps, y sus amplios pectorales… Demonios!, jamás me había fijado en detalles así, con ningún hombre… pero es que con Terry…, aunque estaba en la fiesta, parecía lejanamente aislado, aproveche que estaba solo, parado frente a un ventanal, lo llame, pero él no pareció escucharme, tenía la mirada perdida, solo Dios sabe en qué pensaba… pero… vaya!... en el azul intenso de sus ojos, había… no se… ¿dolor, desolación?… ¿resignación?… me impresiono tanto su mirada que, no me atreví a acercarme y mejor me fui…

…pero… ahora que lo pienso… su mirada era casi… o más bien, igual que la que vi en "la huérfana de segunda" ayer en la fiesta… ¿será que Terry también…?

Va!, Ya por todos los Demonios!, ni siquiera sé porque suspiro… a mí ¿qué me importa si ellos? …si en verdad se querían y la "frentona" esa se las arregló para separarlos…

Diablos!... ¿porque me estoy preocupando por ellos?, ja!, que se vayan al infierno…

Dios!, será que de tanto salir con John, ya me estoy haciendo vieja?... Ahhhh!... Noooo!, el espejo me sigue regresando una piel suave y tersa en el reflejo… no!, yo jamás envejeceré!... Al demonio Candy y Terry!

***************TyC*****************

 **Noviembre 1918**

Parece que finalmente termino la guerra, el vagabundo abuelo William's, nos ha convocado a toda la familia por orden de la tía abuela, para celebrar por el fin de la guerra… pfsss!, ¿como si a mí me importara?... pero vine porque entre los invitados está incluido John… Dios!, ni siquiera te he contado del día que me beso!... mira que si tiene experiencia… primero me dijo que viajo desde Nueva York hasta acá, solo para verme… pamplinas, se bien que tiene varios negocios en ciernes en Chicago… pero en el momento en que me lo dijo… woww! Sentí que volé… salimos al jardín y mientras comentábamos, de pronto me atrapo entre un árbol y su cuerpo… entonces…, me beso, me sentí tan abochornada, me temblaban las piernas y no sé porque sentí como que algo se humedecía ahí… en medio de mis…

ohh!.. De nuevo me siento…

A seguido viéndome, me pidió matrimonio y yo le he dicho que debía pensarlo que le daría mi respuesta en la fiesta de celebración… pfsss!

Aun no sé qué decirle, me gusta, y la forma en como me besa… Dios!..., además es lindo conmigo… pero…

…no es que a mí me importen esas ridiculeces de amor y esas tonterías… oh! Solo de pensar en ello me da vértigo!... por ejemplo hoy venia saliendo de la biblioteca y vi a Candy en la salita azul, me quede parada sin que me viera, no me sorprendió verla, sabía que debía estar aquí… solo que no tenía animo de saludarla…

 **Achhh!**

Nada más de verla, me imagino que me da mala suerte!... No!... y que bien que ni me acerque, porque de pronto ella empezó a llorar… Siii!... estaba parada leyendo el diario, y repentinamente cayo sentada en el diván, apretando la página del diario y hecha un mar de lágrimas…

Ohhh Noooo!... ¿de nuevo esa escena?!... apenas creo había logrado olvidar la anterior…

… pero como llora esa mujer!... ¿será mal del huérfano?... no sé qué siento de verla así, de pronto me dan ganas de abofetearla… ¿qué le pasa?, ¿porque llora así?... hasta parece que se hubiera muerto alguien…

Upsss!... temo que si… ella estuvo ahí, con sus espasmos y tan desconsolada, que yo no podía pasar… así que regrese a la biblioteca, para no tener que soportar ese espectáculo tan deplorable… finalmente deje de escuchar sus berridos!, deje el libro que leía y finalmente me dirigí a mi habitación…

mmm!... pero… "dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato", fue casi automático… bueno es que… ¿cómo no asomarse cuando uno ve una hoja de diario toda arrugada?... ahí estaba… era la nota de defunción de nada menos y nada más que Susana Marlowe…

… ¿Entonces?… ¿por qué el llanto?... por todos los demonios!, yo en su lugar me hubiera puesto a bailar y cantar de alegría. Haría de inmediato mis maletas he iría a buscarlo hasta su departamento en Nueva York!... pero claro…

Afortunadamente yo no soy ella… NOOO! Ni dios lo quiera!...

Jamás la podría entender… primero dejar como si nada que una patética frentona le quite el amor de su vida sin hacer nada… vivir llorando por el… "¿Años?"... y luego ponerse a llorar cuando la coja esa finalmente tuvo a bien de morirse y dejarle el camino libre!...

 **DIABLOS! NOOO!**

Me es imposible entender cómo actúan las huérfanas, criadas de establo!...

…Pero por todos los demonios!, si ahora mismo, no estuviera ya tan… tan…

…a punto de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de John… me marcharía en el primer tren a Nueva York… sería totalmente incapaz de pasar una noche más sin Terry…

Ohh!... ¿he dicho una noche más?... ahh!, hace calor aquí… ayy!, es que tan solo de pensar… es tan atractivo… y tan…

¿Qué?… Ohhh! DIOS!... Solo de pensar en el siento que me estoy mojando… Ohh!...

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**UN** **FUERTE** **EMPUJON**

De Lady Pecosa

Capítulo 3

 **Noviembre 1919**

Venimos llegando de nuestra luna de miel, si sé que la boda fue algo precipitada, apenas 4 meses para prepararla, pero es que… no podíamos esperar más… tú lo sabes… cuando acepte la propuesta de matrimonio de John, no pude resistirme a su seducción!... Ohh! Dios!... es que tiene una forma tan rica de seducir… que cuando me lo hace... ya no puedo pensar en nada más!... creo que me estoy volviendo una pervertida… en ocasiones me asusta que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso… pero bueno, es natural, después de todo estábamos en nuestra luna de miel… ¿no es así?...

Fue un viaje fantástico, empezamos en Inglaterra, luego París, Italia… aunque debo admitir que esos países estaban poco atractivos… por lo de la guerra… lo cierto es que fue fenomenal… John, no me dejaba mucho tiempo de contemplar el paisaje… ufss!..., después viajamos por el caribe…

Por cierto en Inglaterra vi a Terry… (Tengo que confesar que verlo me calentó bastante y mientras John me lo hacía, yo no podía dejar de pensar en él… Ohh!...)…

…estaba con lo de la obra esa… Hamlet, pensé que siendo ya "viudo", …(bueno viudo antes de casarse)… jaja!... creí que estaría más contento… pero, en serio no sé si se vería igual o peor… mmm!, no lo comprendo, hace ya un año que se murió la coja frentona, y él, siguió sin buscar a Candy… ¿será que en realidad él no la quería?... ¿quizá si termino enamorándose de la mustia chantajista?... y de seguro la estúpida huérfana, sigue llorando por el!...

…Va! No lo sé, ni me importa, hace mucho que no la veo, ella como ratón asustado continua enclaustrada en aquel lugar de mala muerte… ¿Cómo se llama?... ah, sí!, el "hogar de Poni"… Dios!, no podrían ocupar un nombre más ridículo!

*****************TyC*****************

 **Mayo 1920**

No puedo estar más feliz!… por ello insistí a John que viniéramos de visita a Chicago, y es que quería dar la noticia personalmente… mi madre, mi padre, la tía abuela… bueno!, hasta el Tío vagabundo me han consentido como nunca… yo no quería embarazarme… pero…

 **Ohhh! Dios! No quiero quedar gorda!...**

… En fin no se bien porque pero, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta… tanto, que… creo que he cometido una pequeña estupidez…. Es que ni siquiera sé por qué… solo… te contare!...

Caminábamos por la Ave. Michigan entre tiendas, mi madre comprando todo lo habido para mi bebe, cuando al pasar, leí en el diario que la compañía Strafford del Circuito Broadway después de 6 años, viene a Chicago, con la puesta en escena de Otelo… y ¿quién crees que es el protagonista? … si… es Terry… no se a bien que, al llegar a la altura del teatro, solo deje a mi madre en una tienda, le dije que nos veíamos en el siguiente restaurant, cruce la calle compre un boleto en la platea, lo puse en un sobre y lo envié a Lakewood, a nombre de Candy… (Es que no se la dirección exacta de su ratonera)… no puse nada más… ahora que lo pienso creo que fue una estupidez…. ¿A mí que demonios me importa intervenir en la vida de esa oportunista?!... Ahhh!... me ha hecho daño venir a Chicago….

Mmm!... Ojala y ella vaya y que Terry la ignore cual molesta pelusa en el zapato… nada me encantaría más que ver ese momento…

Siii!... le pediré a John que me lleve al estreno…

*******TyC*******

Ayer por la mañana, revisando el correo general, descubrí una carta dirigida a la Huérfana… venia de Nueva York!... mmm!... ¿será?... Va! …¿qué me importa?!, nada de ella me importa, yo soy muy feliz desde que esa salió de mi vida…

Quería quedarme la carta y ver de quien era, pero en eso llego George y se llevó la correspondencia, parece que le enviaron la carta hasta su ratonera… ¿Y si viniera?... ¿y si aceptara ir al teatro?... jijiji!... No me quiero perder eso!… ver como Terry la humilla… aja!... el estreno es el viernes, además es el cumpleaños de ella… siiii, ese sería un excelente regalo de cumpleaños… una humillación completa… lo voy a disfrutar en grande!

*******TyC*******

¿Habrá boda?... mmm! …aun no entiendo ¿por qué lo hice…?

… esta mañana escuche a la arribista hablar con Candy, parece que mis sospechas fueron acertadas, aquella carta de Nueva York era de Terry, la huérfana se preguntaba extrañada, de ¿por qué el boleto del teatro había llegado antes del mensaje de Terry?… jaja! La muy estúpida cree que fue Terry quien le envió el boleto del estreno y él ni siquiera sabe que ella estará ahí, cuando la ignore y jamás voltee a verla, será…

 _GLORIOSO!..._

…aunque… mmm!... parecía como emocionada… más bien digamos… muy emocionada de ir al estreno esta noche….

Hasta la idiota se fue de compras… venia vestida muy a la moda, aunque la torpe no se cortó el cabello (en su inconsciente debe saber que el pelo largo es para las sirvientas)… Pero igual para el estreno, se maquillo y peino… (No sé cómo, que parecía tener el cabello corto)… ¿qué te diré?... el estilo kohl como que no… bueno, ya sabes "aunque la mona se vista de seda…"…

Yo por mi parte ardía en deseos de ver si humillación… ella se fue sola y desde el palco de los Andley puede verla en la platea… jajaja!... no podía sentirme más… bueno, aunque bien no sé qué era lo que sentía

…era de risa su cara cuando durante los primeros 4 actos Terry ni por equivoco dirigía su vista a la platea…

… Pero…

Entonces cuando Otelo después de matar a Yago, se va a dar muerte a sí mismo, él se postro de rodillas frente al público y… fue … fue extraño!… el tiempo pareció detenerse, Terry dirigió su vista a la platea… y por raro que pareciera Otelo murió sonriendo…

…ella permaneció pegada al asiento un rato después de que cayó el telón, cuando se levantó, parecía decidida… ¿no sé cuál fue mi impulso de seguirla…? mmm!... creo que, deseaba ver el momento en que Terry la despreciara…

….Estaba a unos pasos detrás de ella, mientras caminaba tras bambalinas, ella parecía apresurada, sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente, mirando a un punto fijo, seguí su mirada… jajaja! Estaba viéndolo a él, la pelirroja Kleis, muy cerquita suyo, parecía susurrarle algo al oído y él…

 _Por todos los demonios!_

( "¿ESTABA SONRIENDO?")…

En todas las veces que lo había visto, no lo había vuelto a ver sonreír…

…La huérfana se quedó pasmada por un instante, en seguida de giro…

 **"¿SE IBA A IR SIN VERLO?!..."**

Volví la vista a Terry, él no la había notado, y parecía tan… ¿contento?... (De recordarlo me duele)… estaban sacando los muebles de la escenografía…

… Fue entonces cuando la empuje!

Si… la empuje fuerte, muy fuerte, y ella choco con el tramoyista que llevaba los jarrones, que se rompieron y armaron escándalo… mucho escándalo, Candy estaba por caer al suelo, cuando los brazos de Terry aun sin saber a bien quien era, se apresuraron a protegerla de la caída, apresurada me escondí tras bastidores, y entonces ellos…

…Se miraron… (Oyy!. Mi estómago se hizo chiquito!)

Creo … creo que la iba a besar… (Ohh! Por Dios!... mi corazón empezó a latir apresurado)… pero…

Ochh!, justo me tomo del brazo John, preguntándome si me había extraviado, le dije que sí, que salí a buscarlo luego que él se fue con sus socios al hobbie del teatro…

Me llevo con él…

…ahora estoy aquí, hace un momento después de casi 5 horas que nosotros llegamos, recién ha regresado la huérfana…

 _DIOS!..._

La hubieras visto, tenía una sonrisa… asquerosa!...

 _… Y yo!... ¿No sé por qué me siento estúpidamente Feliz?!_

Fin

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS**

ANTES QUE NADA MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS POR LEERME

Estoy recién abriendo esta cuenta en esta plataforma, con este Minific que escribí hace como 5 años, algo sencillo y solo para divertirnos un poquito.

Quiero agradecer a mi queridisima amiga May (Odet la chica de Terry) por haber seleccionado mi fic EPB narrarlo en su canal, ya sabes lo muy halagada que me he sentido de que hayas tomado en consideración mi fic. Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!

Y es por May que ahora estoy aquí, pues me hizo llegar las notas de sus fan's de querer leer EPB en una plataforma mas sencilla, así que iniciare con la publicación de ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS en unos días, decidí iniciar con UN FUERTE EMPUJÓN para hacer un poco de practica y conocer la plataforma, aunque soy una ávida lectora de Fanfiction, no me había animado a publicar nada mio por aquí. Sin embargo aquí estamos ahora. Espero tener tiempo suficiente para ir actualizando EPB con cierta regularidad, sin embargo, no puedo comprometerme a nada especifico por el momento.

Volviendo a _UN FUERTE EMPUJÓN, debo decir que fue una historia que fue escrita sin aspiraciones, de tal forma que por años olvide que la había escrito y publicado aunque solo en el Foro de las damas de Terry, fue una especie de que tenia algo que decir, y simplemente lo escribí en apenas dos horas, así que me siento muy contenta de que les haya sido grata la lectura, espero que se hayan reído un ratico, como ocasionalmente yo misma me reí al momento de escribir y ahora que lo he releído._

 _Kamanance_

 _Skarllet Northman_

 _Sarah Montes O_

 _Claudia Ceis_

 _y Elsa Larios_

 _MUCHAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!_

 _Ustedes_ _me han dado la tradicional patada de inicio en esta plataforma, por lo cual siempre las tendré en mis pensamientos, reciban un fuerte abrazo y espero que este pequeñito relato les haya sido completamente agradable._


End file.
